Taking A Sick Week
by Tacpebs
Summary: Ever since Clark was introduced to the virus from his home planet, he's been getting sick at least two times a year.


"Achoo!"

"Uh-oh."

Lois looked at her husband and gave a simpathetic smile. She knew that ever since Clark had been introduced to the virus from his home planet, he'd been having colds at least twice a year. It would've been nice if they were little colds, but when he gets sick, he goes all out.

"Achoo! Achoo!"

"Clark, sweetheart, I think you need to go home."

"I just gotta, achoo!, finish this story first Lois."

"You know how you get."

"I know Lois. I'm almost...achoo!... almost done."

Lois frowned a little and sighed. She could see this was going to be fun. The straight way Clark usually held himself was quickly replaced by a slouch. He seemed to be having trouble focusing on the computer. Every once in a while he's rub his eyes and go back to what he was doing. When he started coughing, she knew she had to get him home quick. He didn't have control over his super powers so when he coughed the third time and pages blew everywhere, Lois power downed her computer and went over to stand by Clark.

"Sorry. Just got this sentence and... there. See? Finished. I'll just send it to Chief and if corrections are needed, he can send them to me at home."

Lois nodded and gathered her things before turning to make sure Clark was doing the same.

"Chief! We're leaving early. Gonna be out for the rest of the week. Clark's sick and he'll need me to nurse him back to health. If you need anything, you can reach me on my cell. If I need to come in, I'll see what I can do."

"Wait a minute Lois, Clark, did you finish your assignments? We..."

Perry took a long hard look at Clark and frowned.

"Well... I'll see if I can't hold out on needing you two for a few days. You take better care of yourself Clark."

"The assignments have already been sent to you Perry. Have a good rest of the week. Come on Clark."

"T-thanks Chief."

Clark followed that we a sneeze and nearly fell over as he tried to let go of his desk. Lois grabbed hers and his things and helped Clark to the elevator.

"Clark? Clark? Look at me."

Clark could hear her, but he could hardly get his head to stop pounding enough to see what it was she needed.

"Hold on ok? We'll be home before you know it."

Lois took his free arm, as his other was trying to rub out the building headache. She managed to get them to the car and home in one piece. Clark managed to get up the stairs to their home alright, but as soon as he stepped over the threshold and Lois had closed and locked the door, it was as if his face were meeting an old friend, the floor, when he went down.

"Clark!"

Lois quickly put their stuff down and went to her husband.

"Clark, come on. You have to get up to the bed. I don't want you laying here in the middle of the floor. It's only a few more steps. You can do it."

Clark wince in pain and turned away to cough, which moved the couch. His eyes closed, he tried to find the strength to move.

"L-Lois..."

"Oh Clark..."

She gently reached down and removed his shoes, placing them against the wall. Then she moved up to his jacket. She had a time getting him to sit up let alone trying to remove the jacket off him. His shirt was next. She managed to get him down to his boxers before he started to shiver.

"C-cold. L-Lois?"

"I'm right here. You'll be ok. Ow!"

She quickly removed her hand from his shoulder as she had been burnt from his too hot temperature.

"L-Lois? 'ou 'kay?"

Even as sick as he was, her husband was trying to protect her.

"I'm alright. I'll be right back."

With that, she left him in search of a wash cloth so that she could try to cool his heated skin. Turning into the bathroom, she found what she was looking for and grabbed the cloth before putting it under the cold water. She turned to leave and gasped as she saw Clark standing there trying to keep himself up.

"Are... you... 'kay?"

He asked trying to focus his unfocused vision on her.

"Yes Clark. I'm alright. I just went to get a wash cloth for you. Let's get you up to bed. Ok?"

"'kay. Long as... you're sure."

Lois nodded and the two of them stumbled off for the bed room. Clark didn't need much coaxing as he was pushed towards the bed. His eyes were closed and his breath evened out as soon as his head hit his pillow. Lois quickly placed the wet cloth upon his head and went to get a bowl of water. She knew it wouldn't be long before she'd need to put more water on it. When she returned, she had also taken time to pick up and fold Clark's suit, she dipped the cloth into the water and replaced it upon Clark's forehead. He shivered and she gently pulled the sheet up to his chin. She knew he'd be hot for a while, but she still hated she couldn't help him feel warmer.

"C-cold."

Clark whimpered, but stayed asleep. He seemed to be having a nightmare, but Lois stayed close and tried to help keep them away.

She must have fallen asleep. That had to be the only reason she didn't hear her husband move out of the bed and out of the room only to find him trying to make his way down the stairs.

"Clark? What's going on?"

"Gotta help. They need me."

"Clark, you're in no condition to be Superman right now. Clark."

He wasn't listening, he fell down the stairs and managed to keep the cry of pain behind his clenched teeth. He was sore, tired, and just all out sick.

"Back to bed. You need to get better so that you can help people. Trying to help them as you are now won't be much help."

Clark merely laid there for a moment trying to bring her beautiful face into focus, but he gave up and closed his eyes, fully intending to just sleep right there.

"Come on Clark, you gotta get back in bed."

The rest of the week pretty much went the same way. Cries for Superman were heard, yet the fallen hero couldn't answer them. Lois knew when there was a cry by the way Clark tried to get out of bed. She wouldn't allow it and had to constantly remind him how much help he'd actually be if he were to go out.

"Once you're better, then you can go out and be you. Until then, please just rest."

Clark gave up and went back to sleep. It was pretty much all he could do until his body returned to normal.

"Clark?"

Lois had awoken to her husband out of bed once more and quickly got out of bed and went in search of him.

"In here Lois. I'm just making breakfast."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. I should be back to my old self tomorrow."

Lois smiled.

"That's good."

"I'm sorry if I was so much trouble."

Lois walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. His temperature had gone back to normal.

"No, I'm just glad you're alright."

"Thanks to you."

They shared a kiss and Clark dished out breakfast.

"I'm sure Perry will have lots for us to do once we get back tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm sure he will. I wish I didn't get sick like that."

"It's ok. I like nursing you back to health."

"Do you now?"

"Umm humm. Let's me feel useful."

"Lois, you will always be useful to me. I love you. Don't you ever forget that."

"And I love you too Clark."


End file.
